


Знаки внимания

by KisVani



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Харли проявляет к Диане навязчивое внимание, та не верит, что Харли всерьез.





	Знаки внимания

— Выглядишь уставшей, — вот что сказала Бамблби, когда Диана опустилась рядом с ней во время обеда. — Сегодня весь день спишь на ходу. Что случилось?

Диана вздохнула. Она ненавидела жаловаться, потому что так приходилось расписываться в собственном бессилии. А быть бессильной ей хотелось меньше всего на свете. Но бывали и в ее жизни моменты, которыми необходимо было поделиться с друзьями.

— Харли, похоже, разрабатывает новые шутки и все эксперименты проводит на мне.

— Анекдоты, что ли, ночами рассказывает? — уточнила Бамблби, пододвигая Диане уже открытую баночку желе.

Оно должно было быть персиковым, но Диана никогда не ощущала в нем конкретного вкуса и все чаще подозревала, что фрукты на упаковках нарисованы, просто чтобы люди в большом мире правильно фантазировали, когда едят. 

— Харли постоянно устраивает розыгрыши, — принялась объяснять Диана, запустив ложку в баночку. — То подложит мне в кровать лягушку, то в мои вещи — открытку с птичьими перьями, приклеенными на смолу, то мои уроки перепутает…

Бамблби погладила ее по плечу, выражая сочувствие.

— Я прекрасно видела, что ты достала на занятии мисс Мун, — сказала она Диане. — Хорошо, что все поняли, что это просто неудачная шутка.

— Совершенно неудачная, — согласилась Диана.

— Может, Харли на что-то обиделась? — предположила Бамблби. — И теперь мстит?

— Когда я спросила, она позвала меня на школьные танцы, — Диана вздохнула. — По-моему, она просто не умеет быть серьезной.

Бамблби собиралась что-то ответить, но ее, как и всех прочих обедающих, отвлекли грохот и рычание: Виксен с Бистбоем не поделили последнее пирожное.

— Да почему все так одержимы этими пирожными? — спросила Диана скорее риторически, потому что Бамблби сорвалась с места, чтобы разобраться, пока мелкая ссора не переросла в полномасштабную войну едой.

***

 

На лётной практике Диана ошиблась на трех виражах, а потом во время парного упражнения едва не подвела Супергерл, выронив эстафетную палочку. Хорошо, что та успела ее перехватить, а потом догнала их соперников, так что низкой оценки они не схлопотали… Но Диана разозлилась уже на саму себя. Какая она героиня, если не может совладать с собственными эмоциями и позволяет какому-то разговору ее отвлечь.

После обеда ее нашла Харли. С очередным подарком в красивой обертке, открывать который Диана не рискнула.

— Вот скажи честно, я тебе не нравлюсь? — прямо спросила Харли. — Потому ты не хочешь пойти со мной на танцы?

Диана вздохнула и оттащила ее к стене коридора, чтобы можно было спокойно поговорить, не рискуя поминутно, что на тебя налетит какой-то спидстер.

— Я могу пойти с тобой на танцы, — ответила Диана. — Но я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к «не нравлюсь». Харли, мне надоело находить в своих вещах взрывающиеся бомбочки с конфетти, а вместо сочинений в шкафчике — три поэмы.

Харли широко улыбнулась.

— Я рада, что ты их нашла! Понравились?

— Если бы мне нужно было сочинение для урока Либерти Бэлл с перечислением трех десятков правонарушений — я бы даже порадовалась. Но ты записала их поверх моих лабораторных по редким ядам, мне пришлось все переделывать.

— Ну прости… — протянула Харли, правда, как и всегда в таких случаях, не выглядела раскаивающейся.

— Зачем ты вообще все это делаешь? — устало спросила Диана. — Можешь объяснить?

Она, уже задавая вопрос, поняла, что ошиблась. Потому что Харли фыркнула и легко вспрыгнула на ряд шкафчиков, привлекая внимание стоящих рядом учеников. А когда она начала по ним идти, на нее посмотрели уже все.

— Ты! Мне! Нравишься! Диана с Темискиры! Вот почему!

На каждом слове она подпрыгивала так, что шкафчики тревожно скрипели у нее под ногами.

— Это еще что за нарушение школьной субординации? — рявкнула Хоукгерл, но, прежде чем она успела долететь до Харли, та уже спрыгнула на пол и, бросив под ноги дымовую шашку, исчезла.

Когда все откашлялись, только ее смех слышался откуда-то издали.

Диана потрясла головой. Даже Гепарда не так сильно сбивала ее с толку, с той хоть было все понятно. А что делать с Харли, было совершенно непонятно.

 

***

 

Диана не собиралась обсуждать Харли. Ни с кем. 

Она немного боялась, что после того выступления Харли ее начнут расспрашивать, но все делали вид, что ничего не случилось. Хотя, если вспомнить, как обычно бывало в их школе, и правда — совершенно обычный день.

По крайней мере, никто не пытался разрушить город, школу, не подбрасывал меняющих поведение артефактов или минералов. Даже директор Уоллер казалась вполне миролюбивой, когда стояла у расписания и что-то обсуждала с завучем Гроддом.

Но, проходя мимо оранжереи, Диана все равно рефлекторно напряглась. Слишком часто «милые» питомцы Айви сбегали и начинали устраивать в школе погром. Но к тому, что из-за дверей высунется огромная лоза, обовьет ее и затащит внутрь, Диана все равно оказалась не готова.

Промелькнули другие лозы, послышался грохот закрывающейся двери, Диану перевернуло вниз головой, во рту почему-то оказалась ветка с цветком, а потом ее втащило в глубину остро пахнущих стеблей и листьев.

Она собралась дорого продать свою жизнь, но лоза опустила ее перед Айви и даже попыталась пригладить взъерошенные волосы. Диана отмахнулась, и ей показалось, что она услышала скулеж, как от обиженного щенка.

— Во имя всех богинь, Айви, ты можешь объяснить своим растениям, что нельзя просто так хватать людей? — спросила Диана, отряхивая с себя сухие листочки и отплевываясь. — Это неприятно!

— Они это сделали, потому что я попросила, — ответила Айви и смущенно покраснела.

«Прекрасно, — подумала Диана, — начинаю понимать, зачем Барбаре тройная защитная система в спальне, иначе тут просто нельзя».

— Хорошо, а зачем ты их попросила? — осторожно спросила Диана.

Ей хотелось задать вопрос резче, но Айви тогда могла занервничать и вообще ничего не сказать.

— Потому что я хотела узнать… Какие у тебя планы насчет Харли?

Диана несколько раз моргнула, собираясь с мыслями. Она уже собиралась поинтересоваться, что это вообще за вопрос, но Айви быстро выпалила:

— В смысле, она в тебя влюблена. А ты делаешь вид, что не понимаешь, и ей из-за этого обидно. Если ты сделаешь ей больно, то я что-то с тобой сделаю.

Она покраснела еще больше, но выглядела при этом очень решительной и даже сделала шаг к Диане.

— Хо… хорошо, — та отступила, спиной наталкиваясь на шевелящиеся лозы. — Я не собиралась обижать Харли, честно. Просто не думаю, что она всерьез.

Айви пожала плечами.

— Она всегда всерьез, даже когда шутит, — сказала она. — И выражает свои чувства, как умеет. Если Харли тебе не нравится, просто скажи ей.

Диана задумалась. Нравится ли ей Харли? Она веселая, часто заставляет ее смеяться. Пусть даже ее шутки иногда очень злые. Еще всегда рвется помочь и старается сделать все для друзей. Когда они окончат школу, то наверняка Харли будет невероятней героиней. 

Так что Диана честно сказала:

— Харли мне нравится, хотя я не уверена, что влюблена в нее.

— Но ты попробуешь пойти с ней на танцы? — спросила Айви. — И не будешь ее обижать?

— Я думаю, Харли сама может кого хочет обидеть, — ответила Диана. — Айви, можно я пойду?

— Конечно!

Та кивнула, и растения отступили, пропуская Диану к дверям.

***

 

Харли сидела в кресле в их общей комнате и наблюдала за тем, как Диана собирается. Она уверяла, что эти школьные танцы — не такой серьезный повод, как, скажем, приуроченный к Интергалактическим Играм бал, но все равно выбрала из своих нарядов тот, который был самым ярким. Так что и Диана решила не отставать. 

— Знаешь, я немного нервничаю, — призналась Харли. — В смысле, во все мои прошлые попытки до танцев дело не доходило. Что-то обязательно случалось!

— Правда? — спросила Диана, она все пыталась понять: надевать наручи или не стоит. Вечеринка — это не боевая ситуация, но кто знает, что может пригодиться?

— Да, Флэш умудрился попасть в какое-то болото или зыбучие пески, — Харли уперлась локтями в колени и задумчиво протянула: — Или это был какой-то ров с крокодилами? Я так и не поняла. Но, в общем, он остался без половины костюма, обуви и, если бы не регенерация, угодил бы в медпункт надолго.

Диана все же примерила наручи.

— Ты хотела встречаться с Флэшем? — спросила она.

— Не совсем встречаться. Он просто ну… знаешь, веселый. А вот тот парень из Готэмской Академии мне нравился… Хороший был.

— Что с ним случилось? — с легкой тревогой поинтересовалась Диана и добавила, понизив голос: — Он же не…

Харли замотала головой.

— Нет-нет, он живой. Просто у него оказалась аллергия на какой-то редкий вид пыльцы, а все мои вещи почему-то оказались ею обсыпаны. И он не захотел иметь со мной дела. Представляешь? Вот эгоист!

— Ну, значит, и к лучшему, — пожала плечами Диана, — что ты не с ним.

— Тут ты права…

Харли посмотрела на нее и улыбнулась. Вот это искреннее и совсем не шкодливое выражение стоило того, чтобы согласиться пойти с ней на вечеринку.

— Надеюсь, с тобой ничего не случится, — сказала Харли, спрыгивая с кресла. — Ой, ты забыла нарцисс!

— Пусть остается, — махнула рукой Диана, — все равно весь вечер он не выдержит, да и петлицы у меня нет.

— Можно было бы вплести в волосы, — Харли задумчиво склонила голову, — но не хочешь, тогда ладно. Идем?

Диана кивнула и уже на выходе из комнаты понадеялась, что к их возвращению оставленный нарцисс не отрастит два ряда зубов, как иногда бывало с растениями Айви. Потому что, пусть она и утверждала, что одобрила их с Харли, но осторожность, как и в случае с наручами, еще никому не вредила.


End file.
